


Accident

by pants2match



Series: ticking boxes [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (demons-ignorant), F/M, First Date, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day drabble challenge: beginning</p><p>She’s got her lip between her teeth and can’t quite meet his eyes and she know’s she’s in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

The first date was an accident. Neither of them had been ready to go home, so after saying their goodnights to the rest of the group, they end up walking a couple of blocks until they’re in another bar that, apparently, only sells over-priced imported beers. They’re there until midnight, until they’re both a little more than drowsy and struggling to stay awake hailing the cab. It’s fucking freezing, but they’re leaning up against each other only a little out of necessity, and neither of them even realise they’re doing it until a cab _finally_ pulls up and they have to separate. He opens the door for her, and her eyes sparkle as she slides in; they both manage sit a little closer than normal friends would. They pull up outside her townhouse and they’re both reluctant to leave the cab until he slides out the curb-side and she follows. She seriously hopes he can’t see her blush under the shitty street lamp and then, _of course,_ he walks her to her door because that’s exactly who he is.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” there’s an absurd smile she’s trying to tamp down and she knows it’s not working, “definitely.”

She’s got her lip between her teeth and can’t quite meet his eyes and she know’s she’s in trouble.

(He’s totally not thinking the same way, he’s just watching her to make sure she makes it inside safe.)

**Author's Note:**

> [needs to be edited oop]


End file.
